Still of the Night
by louiselane
Summary: The first encounter between Stiletto and Red Blue Blur. Lois’s POV.


**Title:** Still of the Night

**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Category:** Comedy, Romance.

**Couple: **Bluretto (Red Blue Blur/Stiletto) and Lois/Clark.  
**Spoilers:** Stiletto  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary: **The first encounter between Stiletto and Red Blue Blur. Lois's POV.

**A/N : **Written for my English class.

Stiletto walked Daily Planet looking for the phone booth that she was supposed to be in that night. The Red Blue Blur sent her a message to meet her there. Although she was suspicious what he was up to, she decided to show up.

Lois didn't think she would put her Stiletto outfit again but The Red Blue Blur proposed her a challenge and she never backed off on a challenge. She was Lois Lane after all.

"The first thing I'll do when I come back home is to burn those boots!" She told herself after stopping for the hundredth time because of the silent killer heels that were again hurting her feet. "I can't believe he convinced me to wear this outfit again. Wasn't it enough pain the first time?"

"Sorry for causing so much trouble for you, Lois." A deep sexy voice coming from behind as Lois noticed someone in the shadows. "But I noticed you working on Daily Planet. Since you spent most of your days alone or in the company of your friend Clark Kent, I thought would it be fun if you could join me for a night."

"Wow. _I spent the night with Red Blue Blur_ kind of night you do you mean?" She Wonder thinking that would be a great title for a story. She shook her head trying to avoid that kind of thought. She was there to have fun not to work, she reminded herself. "But I'm curious. Why did you call me? I'm sure you must have somebody special in your life. Some Super-woman Who must have the same kind of problems you have."

"There is no other woman I'd rather spend the night with, Lois..."

"Seriously? Even If that means giving up your Friday night to baby sit me in some crazy mission of yours? What are you up to _Blur_? Can I call you _Blur_? I still think Red and Blue Blur is too big for your official name as Metropolis' hero."

He laughed when he finally come out of the shadows. Even though he was still hiding his face, wearing a blue hood, she was happy to see him closer to her.

They went to an amusement park when a robbery was happening. Stiletto and Red Blue Blur would work together as a team to stop that from happening. That was the challenge he promised to her.

"So, what do we have here?" One of the four thieves asked them. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Stiletto." Lois answered with a fake English accent. "This is the Red Blue Blur."

"The new Metropolis' Dynamic Duo I supposed." The thief kept teasing them. "Look doll, Why don't you take your boyfriend and come back to your dream house. I'm sure this is not a place for a lady."

Stiletto and Red Blue Blur exchanged glances before starting to throw punches and kicks against the burglars. . In Spite of the fact they were fighting against criminals, they were having a good time.

Stiletto smiled at the Red Blue Blur. After the horrible week she had, including Clark almost dying to save her life, she was finally back on track, writing stories again even after she filed her Stiletto story. Because of Clark. He was right after all as always.

When the thief called Jake fell down, Stiletto pressed her heels against his throat. "So, do you give up?" She threatened him with a smile.

For her surprise, the other three thieves were already tied up and the police was already on their way. The Blur was faster than she was,obviously.

"Good job, Stiletto." The Blur said with a smile, making her blush. "You would be a great heroine if you decided to."

"Thanks." Stiletto said with a smile. "But in order to do that, I would have to give up my career as a reporter and I don't want to do that. So, I'll have to pass that out."

"Don't worry, Lois. It's because of people like you, that I don't give up on humanity. You make me believe that every ordinary man or woman can make a difference in the world. You are as much of a hero as I am."

"Wow." She blushed covering her face so as not to show her vulnerability to him, before noticing The Blur approaching her. She didn't move. She was expecting this for a while.

He could hear her heart beating fast. She was nervous. And so was he. Their lips were now closer than never, she could feel them brushing gently against each other.

"LOIS!"

Lois opened her eyes confused. She looked at Clark in front of her before noticing she was still on the Daily Planet. She noticed the clock was showing 02:30 am. She frowned her eyes annoyed.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked annoyed that she had had a dream with the Red Blue Blur. Again. It was like the third this week.

"Yes, Lois. You did. It's late. Why don't you go home? I was thinking of leaving anyway. I can give you a lift." Clark suggested while Lois was yawning again. "Lois, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, sorry, _Smallville_. I don't know why I'm so tired. Must be because of last night adventure when I rescued you and Jimmy." She winked with a smile while she was picking up her purse.

"Probably. Thanks for the rescue by the way…"

"Not mention. It was nice to have you as the damsel in distress for a change." Lois teased him who shook his head with a snarky smile.

" So, what were you dreaming about?" Clark asked in order to change the subject. You seemed very peaceful and happy about it.

"Nothing. It's silly…"

"Tell me…" Clark pleaded with a smile. Lois looked at him suspiciously.

"Forget it. It's stupid. It's just a crush…" Lois explained while they were leaving the bullpen. "Besides, he would never look at me in that way."

"Wait. Are you talking about the Red Blue Blur?" Clark asked amused. "Did you dream about him?"

"Yes. I did. There. I said it out loud. I'm having dreams with the Blur. "

"Wow. And how was it?"

"You are loving this, aren't you?" Lois looked at him really angry. "Wipe this stupid smile off your face or I'll tell you nothing."

"Sorry. Go on…" Clark bit his lower lip trying to avoid another grin to pisses Lois off.

"Okay. He challenged me to fight crime with him as Stiletto. We kicked some asses together and then we were about to kiss…before you interrupted me!" She said angryly punching him in the arm.

"Ouch. Sorry. I didn't know."Clark looked at her cringing his face in pain. "Next time I'll let you mumble incoherent sentences alone."

"Did I mumble?" Lois opened her eyes in horror. "Oh My God. What did I say?"

"Oh Blur. I love you. Would you marry me?" Clark explained in a mocking tone. Lois rolled her eyes annoyed by her friend.

"I did not!"

"Okay. Maybe you didn't say that but you were making some strange noises while you were dreaming."

"Can we leave?" Lois asked still angry at Clark mocking her. "I'm really tired and I don't have time to deal with your jokes, Smallville."

"Come on, Lois. You tease me all the time. Can I at least have one moment like this? "He said before approaching Lois as they entered in the elevator after the doors were closed.

"Clark, it's not funny. I'm in love with a guy I never saw. I'm in love with a guy I only know his voice. I never saw his face. How disturbed is that?"

"Maybe, you are not in love with him, Lois. But what he represents. His actions…"

"What frustrates me it's ….Ahhh, forget it. You already have material to tease me for a decade."

"No, tell me." Clark approached her making Lois really uncomfortable. Although she was in love with the Red Blue Blur, she was still in love with Clark too. She hated that. She was in love with two men she couldn't have. She could feel his breath next to hers. They were as close as they were during Chloe and Jimmy's wedding. Before Lana interrupted their almost kiss.

She looked at his green eyes and forgot about the Blur for a moment. Clark Kent was in front of her. His smile was enough to make her heart melt and her legs shake like jelly. She could feel the butterflies flapping in her stomach. And she thought she had killed them for good. Stupid, butterflies!

Lois didn't have any place to run since Clark was blocking her way out. There's no escape now. They were going to kiss.

Clark looked at Lois's eyes and smiled before holding her face to pull him closer, colliding their lips together. The kiss started gently, passionately even mellow but then become something more, something more hungrily, desperately, wildly.

Lois closed her eyes, finally satisfied her needs to kiss Clark. It's been six months since their almost kiss at the wedding and she know this time was real. Not some dream like the ones she was having with the Red Blue Blur.

They parted away to recover their breath. They looked at each other in awe before Lois decided to speak out.

"Clark, why…"

"I don't know why, Lois. I just wanted to kiss you. I remembered our almost kiss at Chloe and Jimmy's wedding and I decided that I had already waited too much."

Without any warning he pulled Lois's body closer to him and kissed her deeply again. Lois didn't even try to protest this time. She let him kiss her hungrily the way she was already devouring his lips, with her tongues dancing inside their mouths.

"Maybe we could talk about this…" Clark suggested still holding Lois' hand.

"How about a cup of coffee? We could talk about it over coffee. Specially since it seems we aren't going to sleep so soon…" She said with a wink when the elevator made a "ding" announcing their floor.

"I would love that…" Clark smiled before they left the Daily Planet building with holding hands.

**The End**

7


End file.
